This invention relates in general to the construction of crushers and, in particular, to a new and useful crusher which includes a rotatable crusher shaft mounted on an oscillating crank arm and which carries a plurality of radially extending arms having striking tools and with spray means directed in a direction opposite to the direction of rotation of the arms with the striking tools.